


A Discworld story that is not about bananas,  though it grew from bananas. [Podfic]

by contagionangel, copperbadge, rhythmia



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bananas, Gen, Minor discussion of phonotactics, Omnians, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Paperwork and management thereof, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Religious Discussion, stories from life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contagionangel/pseuds/contagionangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia
Summary: A podfic of a tumblr post started by Copperbadge musing about an experience in the produce aisle, that led to tumblr running with it and creating a Discworld character to join the Watch.





	A Discworld story that is not about bananas,  though it grew from bananas. [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ageorwizardry for alpha-listening and giving some pronunciation/editing suggestions for ease of listening!

 

**Post:**[“Patience Bananas.” ](http://copperbadge.tumblr.com/post/159833764331/angelcontagion-copperbadge-brainwad)  
**Writer:** copperbadge on [tumblr](http://copperbadge.tumblr.com) and [AO3](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge), angelcontagion on [tumblr](http://angelcontagion.tumblr.com) and [AO3](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/contagionangel), [brainwad](http://brainwad.tumblr.com), and [madtumbleson](https://madtumbleson.tumblr.com)  
**Reader:** rhythmia  
**Rated:** General Audiences  
**Summary:** A podfic of a tumblr post started by Copperbadge musing about an experience in the produce aisle, that led to tumblr running with it and creating a Discworld character to join the Watch.  
**Length:** 9:38, 7.94 MB  
**Cover Art:** rhythmia. Image description: A photo of a stack of paperwork, with yellow folder tabs sticking out. Text above reads: A Discworld story that is not about bananas. Text on the folders reads: Written by copperbadge, brainwad, madtumbleson, and angelcontagion. Text below reads: Read by rhythmia

  
**Download:** click through to [Mediafire for mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0bzd50bg7d73ufd/2019.03.08_OotA_Patience_Banan_-_multi-author%252C_rhythmia.mp3/file)

Many thanks to copperbadge, angelcontagion, brainwad, and madtumbleson for permission to record this piece!

**Author's Note:**

> TIL: 'Row' as in 'to argue with someone' does not rhyme with 'know', as I had thought for over 20 years, but in fact rhymes with 'now.' 
> 
> Constructive feedback is welcome! Feel free to come yell at/with/alongside me on social media about things fannish and otherwise (linked on my profile) :D :D :D
> 
> ETA: if you'd like to share this work, please reblog [this post](http://rhythmelia.tumblr.com/post/183702658956/a-discworld-story-that-is-not-about-bananas). It also includes more of my blathering about my process for this podfic. :D


End file.
